The Seeker's Commander
by Tonks32
Summary: Cullen is thinking about how much he missed his Seeker when she comes walking in on him in a compromising position. Pure Smut. Slightly DomCullen. Cassandra x Cullen


Sighing, Cullen leaned forward until his elbows hit his knees and his head fell into his gloved hands. HE was so wound up. He felt tighter than a bow strings. His tramples throbbed and his body ached. Sparring hadn't helped. Neither did training. Or paperwork. Or telling at recruits and messengers. He was even half tempted to take himself in his hands in hope a release would unwind him.

Thinking about it, his hardened cock pulsed against his leathers. _Maker's breath!_ Cullen fisted his hand in his curls and groaned. He wanted-no needed Cassandra. He always felt calm when the Seeker was around. He felt in control of himself. In control of the damn withdrawal symptoms. His mind wandered to the Lyrium vial tucked in the back of one of the drawers of his desk. His veins thirsted.

"Fuck." Cullen fumbled for the buckle of his belt. He hissed the moment his arousal was exposed to the cool night air. Carefully, Cullen ran his leather encased thumb over the swollen head of his cock, groaning at the strong jolt of pleasure that followed. It would be so easy to imagine Cassandra's hand instead of his own. Or her dripping cunt. Or the warm velvet feel of her mouth moving up and down his swollen shaft.

"You missed evening meal."

Blinking, Cullen's head jerked up, finding the woman clouding his mind standing just inside the door. How long had she been there? He should be alarmed he hadn't been alerted by her presences. Or the fact any one could have walked in on him with dick in hand. His gaze flickered to the tray of food she carried. "I wasn't hungry."

She looked down. "Not for food anyway. Starting without me, Commander?"

Her tone snapped something inside him. "Put the tray down."

"Pardon me?" Cassandra suppressed the shutter of arousal that twisted inside her at his commanding tone.

He braced his hands against the edge of the desk. "Put the tray down and undress. Don't make me repeat myself, Seeker."

She slightly bowed her head. "As you wish, Commander." Fighting a smile, Cassandra placed the tray on a nearby table before moving to stand in front of Cullen's grand desk. She watched his honey colored eyes darken as she found the hem of her tunic. He was in luck that Cassandra made the choice to ditch her armor before coming here.

The fabric hit the floor with a soft plop.

Damn her and her distain for under garments. The mere thought she was almost always naked beneath her armor drove him mad with lust. Growling like hungry lion, Cullen shoved out of his chair, yanking his belt free from the loops of his leathers. Her small gasp of excitement caused his exposed arousal to ache past the point of pain. "Continue," He commanded, "Don't make me punish you for insubordination."

Watching Cullen twist the strap of leather around his gloved hand, Cassandra slowly bent down to make quick work of her boots. She shimmed out of her leathers and kicked them aside.

Cullen began to circle the female warrior, his gaze darkened with unfathomed lust. "You weren't in the council meeting." Using a small portion of the warn leather belt, he softly struck the swell of her arse. Her gasp led him to strike again, this time lower. "I saw you ride in this morning. Your absence led me to believe I had done something to upset you."

That was the last thing he did. The man drew out the submissive side that she always kept hidden, but secretly wanted out. "I was exhausted from chasing Venatori around the Hinterlands."

Cullen struck again, this time with enough force the snap of leather meeting flesh echoed around the room. He smiled, watching Cassandra bit her lips to trap her sound. "You're missing something, Seeker."

"Sorry." Cassandra's face softened, "Commander."

"That's my good, Seeker." Stepping forward, Cullen gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "My lovely, beautiful, and fierce Seeker."

Her dark eyes sparkled, "What is your next wish, Commander?"

His lips curved against hers at her eagerness. Seeing her like this, knowing he was the only to have such a hold on her, always made his heart swell with pride and affection. She understood him and his need for control after so many years of being leashed by the Templar order. Understood him and still wanted him. Still loved him.

"Turn around." He ordered and waiting. Pressing a hand between her shoulder, Cullen forced her to bend over, pinning her to his desk. He stepped up behind her, kicking her legs apart to open her for him. It would be so easy to burry himself in her and find the release his body desperately needed. She was wet and ready. A smile crossed his face as he slid his gloved hand over the curve of her arse. "Maker's breath, do you have any idea what you do to me ,seeing you so ready for me?"

Cassandra helplessly clawed at the word beneath her, desperate to anchor herself. She felt his finger slip over her slick folds, the soft leather foreign, yet exciting. She bit her lips again, fighting the noise raising in her throat. It's what Cullen wanted. Commanded. Holding back was her act of defiance.

And Cullen knew it. He continued to tease her, purposely advoiding the swollen bundle of nerves. He was determined to get her to cry out. To beg him for more. Cullen had played this game with her many times and always won.

She dug her nails in further, not ready to give in.

"I see you want to play games tonight. Hands behind your back, Seeker." Using the soft end of the belt, Cullen struck it across her perk arse. Cassandra whispered, but didn't comply. He came down again, a tad harder, leaving a streak of red against the pale skin. "You like this, don't you?"

Another strike.

Cassandra felt her walls clench, desperate to be filled.

"My mighty, Seeker, eager to be tamed. To be punished." He coated his gloved fingers in her juices, teasing her entrance with the tip, before drifting away to her puckered hole. Though it cost her another slap of the belt, Cassandra pressed against his hand making Cullen groan. "I'll give you what you want, my love. I'll worship you like the Maker worshiped Andraste. But only if you listen to me. If you don't, I'll leave you like this, aching and unsatisfied. I'll bind you to my chair and make you watch as I find my release. Then I'll go to bed, leaving you there naked for the morning runner to find you. And I'll bet you'll beg him to cut you lose."

She turned her head back to glare at him, "You do love the sound of your voice, don't you Commander?"

His hand shot up her body and found purchase in the short strands of her hair. He pulled, making her arch her back, as his cock settled between her cheeks. "Not as much as I love hearing you cry out my name as I fuck you." He nipped hard at her neck, hard enough to leave a mark that would last well into tomorrow. The first of many, if Cullen had his way. And she would wear them proudly. "Put your hands behind your back."

This time, Cassandra complied.

Releasing her, Cullen carefully wound the soften leather around her wrist. All he wanted was to please her. Never to bring her pain. "That's my good, Seeker." He cooed, running his hands over her arse, soothing the irritated skin. "Face me and get on your knees."

She glanced back, a glint of challenge in her dark orbs before she slowly sank down in front of him. Her position perfectly aligned her with his pulsing arousal. She took in his musky sense and longed to lean forward and taste him.

Using his teeth, Cullen rid himself of his gloves before rolling his leathers further down his hips. One hand tangled in her dark locks while the other stroked her heavily scarred cheek. "I was imagining your wonderful mouth on my cock when you walked in."

"Is that what you desire, Commander?" She looked up from hooded eyes, drowning in his hungry golden gaze. There was something about seeing him still donned in his armor, towering above her that thrilled her. He looked so powerful, but Cassandra knew the gentleness that laid beneath the metal.

"Very much." Cullen urged her head forward, hips bucking the moment her tongue touch the tip of his cock. Gritting his teeth, Cullen forced himself to remain still to let Cassandra take him at her own pace. He hissed when she fully engulfed him and teased with light scrapes of her teeth.

"Holt Andraste." Cullen's fingers tightened in her hair. "You feel so perfect."

Cassandra hummed, running her tongue along the underside of his arousal. The sounds she drew from him caused her to strain against her restraints, hungry to touch him. To do whatever it took to please her Commander. The slow roll of his hips encouraged her to go deeper and deeper, working him until he hit the back of her throat.

For a moment, Cullen's control snapped. He held her head still while he drove himself forward. Over and over. Only allowing her short breaths as he chased his impending release. "Cassandra," he called out her name in warning. To give her the choice to pull away.

Cursing her bindings, Cassandra pushed forward on her knees, ignoring the way the cobble stone cut into her skin. A few more deep thrust and Cassandra relished in the warrior's horse cry as she coated her throat.

Cullen eased her back until he slipped free from her mouth. Using his thumb, he lovingly wiped her face clean. "My Seeker." He held her gaze. "My own mistress. Ruler of my soul and keeper of my heart."

"My Commander." She nuzzled his palm. "I love you."

"And I you." Cullen tugged her to her feet and crushed his mouth to hers. He groaned at his salty taste mingled with hers.

Cassandra's nipples hardened against the cool metal of Cullen's breast plate. "Cullen, please."

His command was gone. Cullen hadn't mean to spend himself so quickly. His intention was to draw his assault until the wee hours of the morning. Reaching behind her, he freed her hands, the belt landing with a dull thud against the floor. "No need to beg, my love." He scooped her up and deposited her back on the desk, giving little care to the ink well spilling on his freshly written reports. Face flushed, lips swollen, and hair mused, Cullen couldn't recall a more breath taking sight. He brushed the back of his hand along the jagged scar on her cheek. His touch caressing, knowing that the imperfection bothered her on occasion. "You're so beautiful. I thank the Maker for you every day."

"Cullen." She cried out her lover's name as his lips descended on the column of her throat. His words may have been gentle, but his touch wasn't. Hands and mouth streaked across her body, leaving marks in their wake. She arched against him, desperate for more. It always thrilled her that he touched her like he'd die if denied.

Now it was his turn to be on his knees. Hooking his hand under her thighs, he pulled her close to the edge of the desk and spread her wide. He looked up as he scrapped his stubbly cheek on the inside of her leg. He was filled with animalistic pride at the love bites he left on her neck and chest. _Mine._

Cassandra fell back against the desk, sending more objects scattering as Cullen eased two fingers into her heat. "Sweet Maker."

"Name is Cullen." He nuzzled her mound, his lips teasing her pearl. "But I can understand the confusion."

She gripped him by his golden curls. "Show me another use for that smart mouth of hers."

"As my Lady commands." Lips closing around her swollen bundle of nerves, Cullen slammed another finger inside her. He knew she teetered on the edge already and was determined to make her scream his name so all of Skyhold knew who she belonged to.

Cassandra's hips worked in time with the Commander's ministrations. He played her like a finely tuned instrument, his fingers plunging in and out as if he would his cock. Fucking her hard and fast. "More."

Her fingers twisted painful in his hair, using the leverage to pull him closer. Cullen knew what she needed. Curling his fingers inside her, he bit and sucked hard at her lovely pearl. Soon the office was full of his lover's breathless mummers of pleasure. "That's it, Seeker." He replaced his mouth with his calloused fingers, move in a more frantic pace. "Let go. Come for me, my love."

Seizing up, Cassandra's screams echoed against the stone walls as she took a violent tumble over the edge.

Cullen continued milk her release, wanting to prolong her pleasure for as long as he could. Somehow between her cries of pleasure and the roaring in his head, he heard feet shuffling. Cullen looked up just in time to see the door closing behind a messenger. Alerted, no doubt, but what could be mistaken for sounds of pain. "Don't you dare close your eyes, Cassandra."

Her eyes snapped open, locking her gaze with his.

His scarred lip pulled up into a grin. "I'm not done with you. A month is far too long to be parted."

She returned his grin. "I'm ready for the challenge, Commander."

"Maker's breath, I've missed you."

Cassandra pulled him up until their mouths mingled. "Show me."


End file.
